Inner Flame
by idletears1992
Summary: Amari is terrified of pokemon. Despite this crippling fear, she decides to go off on a journey with a pokemon of her own. However, the fear and lack of trust still exists in her heart. Along the way she meets Burgand, a young rancher. Together they are thrust into a situation where their strengths and weaknesses are put to the test and the fate of the world rests in their hands.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clara sat across from the doctor, her fingers running through her hair. He looked up at her over the rim of his glasses and let out a long sigh.

"Mrs. Saltzman, I can understand your concerns." He leaned over and rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "I have been working with your daughter for many years now, and I have to say she has come a very long way."

"I don't think you can Dr. Wenge," Clara snapped jerking away from the doctor's touch. "You weren't there for the nights where my daughter woke up screaming. You weren't there for the panic attacks that pulled her out of school. You didn't see how she was at home or in public. She can barely leave the house without hyperventilating. How do you expect me to allow her to go on some crazy trip?"

Clara sat there, breathing heavily after her tirade. Dr. Wenge removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He glanced over towards the door where he knew Amari was listening. He could still hear her begging him to try and reason with her mother. Still, he himself wasn't sure if this was truly right for her. _Such a damaged girl, going on such a huge journey, her mother has every right to object. _

"Clara," Dr. Wenge began pausing to find the right words. "I myself am a parent and I can understand how hard it is to let your children go."

"Again, you don't understand a damn thing!" Clara spat standing up and glaring down at him. "It is far too dangerous out there for her. She can't go out there. What if something happens? For years all she can stand is that Charizard her father keeps around. She can't go out there."

"Clara, please listen to me," Wenge snapped back. "Amari is a strong, young woman. You have to put a little faith in her. I've discussed the dangers she may face and she has accepted them. Whether you like it or not, she is going." Dr. Wenge stood and pulled Clara up with him. He led her towards the door and looked at her once more. "Trust your daughter, Clara. After all she is her father's daughter."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there. I thought I would just say a few brief words about Inner Flame. This is actually a novelization of a role play between me and a friend, who is actually co-writing this with me. Well, I believe that about sums up what this whole thing is about. And don't worry, you all will get to know just how a young girl in the pokémon world can be afraid of pokémon...in due time. For now just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Golden green eyes stared back at the young girl in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection and made an attempt to smooth down the wild tangle of curls tumbling down over her shoulders. She let out a huff and tied back her mop of hair with a ribbon. She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her pack off of the dresser. With her head held high, she walked down the stairs to find her mother waiting by the door. Blue eyes met hers with a concerned expression.

"You don't have to do this, Amari," her mother said in a slow tone.

"I know that," Amari answered clutching the strap of her pack tightly in her hand. "But I _want _to do this. You have to understand why I'm doing this."

Clara let out a long sigh and nodded slowly. She handed her daughter a small tin which proved to hold homemade treats. Amari smiled up at her mother and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," Amari whispered.

"Oh, sweetie," Clara pulled back and smiled down at her. She gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You had best call me when you board the ship. And if you feel the need to come back-"

"I know, Mom," Amari interrupted before her mother could continue. "Well, I had better get going. Professor Elm hates it when people are late."

Amari gave her mother one last hug goodbye and began to head down the small road towards the lab. Her hand tightened its grip on the strap and it felt like someone was squeezing her lungs just as tightly. She closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. _Get a grip. You can do this._ Amari nodded to herself and continued towards the lab. She looked up at the building and felt the tightness in her chest return for a brief moment before Amari swallowed it down and walked inside.

The lab was bustling with Elm's assistants looking over various computers and machines. One of them noticed her and smiled. She led her towards Elm's office, prattling on about how proud she was of Amari. The girl just smiled and nodded, responding when appropriate. The assistant ushered her into the room where Elm was standing by his desk. On the desk sat three pokéballs which Amari eyed warily. Elm gave her his usual timid smile and looked at the pokéballs as well.

"Alright," Elm said standing her in front of the desk. "Let's get this show on the road. Now, I want you to let me know if things get too intense for you."

Amari nodded and sat her pack down on the ground. Elm gave her one last look and reached for one of the pokéballs. He pressed the center button, releasing the pokémon inside. The small blue alligator blinked up at them, its jaws spreading into a wide smile. Elm watched Amari carefully before kneeling down next to the pokémon.

"This is Totodile, a water type," Elm explained. "Very fun loving and quite friendly. Although, it does have a very powerful jaw and sometimes doesn't realize this. So trainers have to be careful around them and watch those teeth."

Amari knitted her brows together as she knelt down to get a closer look at the Totodile. Its grin grew wider and it waddled closer towards her. The young girl let out a sharp gasp and pulled back quickly. The Totodile gave her a hurt look and glanced up at Elm. He had a troubled expression on his face and withdrew the pokémon. He gave Amari and encouraging smile.

"Ok," he said with a sigh, "maybe that was a bit much. Um, let's try something else."

Amari gave a small nod, trying to calm down her racing heart. The professor set down Totodile's pokeball and reached for another. This time a small green pokémon with a large leaf on the top of its head was looking up at Amari.

"This is Chikorita, a grass type," Elm told her with a smile. "The leaf on the top of its head lets of a sweet aroma which is known to bring about calm feelings."

Amari liked the sound of that. She looked down at the Chikorita and got a little closer towards it. The Chikorita gave her a long look before turning its back to the girl with a huff. Amari looked to Elm to see him shaking his head. He called back the Chikorita and reached for the last pokéball on his desk. He pressed the center button and released the last of his pokémon. The small rodent looked up at her, its snout twitching as it sniffed at the air.

"This is Cyndaquil, a fire type," Elm said. "It is a very timid creature, but it has a wonderful defense mechanism. These spots on its back can ignite and cause flames to burst from its back."

"It's…cute," Amari said with a small smile. The Cyndaquil looked up at her and shrunk back from her, starting to curl into a ball. "Is it afraid of me?"

"No," he replied with a chuckle, "just shy. Although, there is something you need to know about this little guy." Amari tilted her head to the side and glanced down at the tiny fire mouse. Elm cleared his throat and let out a nervous chuckle. "This particular Cyndaquil has a bit of arsonphobia."

"It's afraid of fire?" Amari asked bewildered.

"Yes," Elm said with a grim look on his face. "This little guy has been here for quite some time. No trainer wants a pokémon that can't use any type moves. I will admit Cyndaquils are very kind and loving pokémon. But, the choice is yours."

Amari sat there, looking at the Cyndaquil. It had uncurled and was looking at her with a curious expression. Taking a deep breath she reached out a shaky hand towards the fire mouse. Cyndaquil looked to Elm and back at Amari before inching closer. Amari was trembling from head to toe, but she kept her hand out towards the Cyndaquil. Soon, it was close enough to her that she could feel the heat coming from it. Cautiously, the Cyndaquil sniffed at her fingers and gave them a timid lick. Amari let out a breathless laugh and felt the ever-present tightness in her chest let up just a bit. She looked up at Elm to see him smiling down at her.

"I think we have a winner," he said cheerfully. "Now, would you like to name him?"

"Him?" Amari asked with a small giggle. She looked at the Cyndaquil with a pondering look. "I'll call you Magnar."

Elm smiled and handed her Magnar's pokéball. She took it and stared at the red and white ball. Magnar sat by her side, staring up at her with a pleased expression. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Amari," Elm began, "I wish you the best of luck out there. And I want you to know that all of us here at home are rooting for you. Now, go out and see the world!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, me again. Just a fun little fact about Magnar's name. It is derived from the Norse word "magn" meaning warrior or strength...which is important for Amari to have on this journey. Alright, that's it for now. Leave a review and let me know what you all think!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty here is Chapter Two written by my friend aka the other author to this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Two days had passed since Amari first became acquainted with her new companion, Magnar. Though he wasn't too terribly hard to get along with, she still had trouble dealing with the fact that he was a new pokémon in her life. He certainly made it clear that he didn't like it in his pokéball by almost managing to squeak out a growl when she tried to get him to go back in. Nevertheless, she was able to pet him very softly without much fear of repercussions.

The day had finally come, however, that she had decided to take a leap of faith and journey out into the world, far from home. Her mother, Clara, stood at the dock waving good-bye as Amari departed from Olivine City, the main port of Johto. Her plan was to go to the Kanto region, somewhere more unfamiliar to her. The only way, she thought, to really help her deal with her fears was to go somewhere completely unfamiliar to her, to get her out of her comfort zone with no retreating option.

A problem arose with this while she was on the ship. Amari was able to keep Magnar clutched tightly to her chest as she could feel an almost purring sensation from him, vibrating against her arms.

"Well, Magnar, it's just you and me, now..." she sighed as she looked out toward the ocean, Olivine fading out in the distance. Her curls blew in the wind as she looked down at Magnar, who in turned his snout up to her, sniffing his nose as her hair dangled over it, small amounts of smoke coming out of his nostrils. He buried his face back into her chest and she was able to let out a smile. "Pokémon like you don't seem so scary...," she said as she brought him up to her face to nuzzle him with her cheek.

Walking around the ship, she noticed other trainers with pokémon which seemed to be around the same size as Magnar. She started to breathe heavily as she kept her distance while observing. As long as she wasn't too close, she felt as if she'd be able to manage being on the ship. She recognized a young girl's Charmander as they walked around the ship in front of her. Many of these pokémon she was very unfamiliar with, and she was unfortunately going to have to keep it that way for now. As Amari backed into a corner, she could hear a strange sound behind her.

Amari turned around and saw a Gastly floating directly in front of her. The pokémon's grin stretched wide across the entirety of its face as it let out a distinctive greeting.

"Gastly!"

The pokémon floating in place as Amari lost any and all ability to move from her position. The pokémon's face grew more and more puzzled as it opened its mouth again.

"Gaastly?"

Amari's breathing would not slow. Magnar scrambled to get out of Amari's arms as she clutched him all too tightly. He managed to free himself and tried to console her by nuzzling her leg as her eyes grew wider and she crouched down, falling back onto the deck of the ship, looking up at the Gastly whose face grew more and more perplexed.

"Ah, I see you've met Spectre!" A friendly sounding voice resonated across the deck as it came up behind the Gastly. A man appeared in front of the stunned Amari, and his face grew as concerned as his Gastly's.

Amari shivered as he and his Gastly crouched down in front of her. "You okay, Darlin'?"

"T...take it away." Amari quivered.

"Aw, Spectre won't hurt nothin'!" He smiled as he offered his hand.

"Get it AWAY." Amari shut her eyes tightly and began to hyperventilate.

"Honey, what's your problem?"

"Get the hell AWAY from me!" Amari shouted as she started to draw a crowd of trainers as well as their pokémon around her. She managed to open her eyes to see the circle of pokémon and their trainers around her, all seemingly closing in on her. Magnar tried his best to nuzzle her cheek, but to no avail as she held her breath and slowly passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter with my friend's character finally making an appearance. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Amari breathed out a sigh of relief as she set foot off of the ship's ramp. After her encounter with the Gastly, she was taken back to her cabin where she had to disclose to the ship's doctor why she fainted. She received the familiar pitying look with a slight hint of judgment from him that she had received all of her life. Amari remained in her cabin for the duration of the trip and made sure she was the last one to depart from the ship. Once on the main dock, she caught sight of the man with the Gastly and immediately took off towards the city. She looked around Vermillion with an awed look. Johto was full of small towns with just a few major cities. Kanto had nothing but busy, bustling cities and towns. _But bigger towns means more people, which means more pokémon._

Magnar squirmed in his trainer's arms, letting out a pitiful "Cynda!" Amari giggled and set him down on the ground beside her. Together they walked through the city, taking in the sights and wonders Vermillion had to offer. As they were walking past the Pokémon Center, a flyer caught Amari's eye.

_**NidoRanch**_

_Proud 3__rd__ generation family business_

_Located just outside of Celadon_

_Come for a visit, leave with a friend_

"NidoRanch?" Amari asked aloud. She looked down at Magnar. "Surely a little Nidoran wouldn't be that bad to meet right? I hear they're pretty cute."

Amari asked a shopkeeper the best way to get to Celadon. He directed her to the nearest bus station, and Amari found herself barreling down the road towards Celadon. By mid-afternoon she and Magnar were in the main part of the city. Amari looked around, once more awed by the bustling city. It had to be twice the size of Goldenrod and certainly was receiving much more traffic than Johto's largest city. Amari gathered Magnar into her arms and began to wander around, looking for any more information on NidoRanch. She found herself in the main market of the city with many vendors calling out to her their deals of the day. She stopped at one booth and looked at the kind old man smiling at her.

"Um, excuse me sir?" She returned the smile the vendor was giving her. "Could you maybe tell me how to get to NidoRanch?"

"Oh why of course young lady," he answered with a slow nod. "If you keep going down just a few blocks, you'll find the owner's son. He always comes on this day to stock up on supplies."

"Oh, thank you so much," she said with a final smile and walked off towards the direction the old man pointed out to her.

X X X

"You should have been done with this over an hour ago!" a loud voice boomed from the PokéGear held up to Burgand's ear. "If your mother were still here, she-"

"I know, Dad," Burgand sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be home soon, alright?"

"Fine," his father replied. "Just don't forget anything this time. I'll see you soon."

Burgand shook his head slightly and turned back to the vendor. The other man was giving him an amused look and was shaking with silent laughter.

"So same as usual?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah," Burgand replied. "Put it on Dad's tab and we'll pick up the bill later."

"You guys are lucky I do that for you," the man answered with a shake of his head. "But you and your old man have been good, loyal customers to me for years."

"And we appreciate the business," he said with a smile. After getting all the supplies in order and by the truck, Burgand unhooked a pokéball form his belt and released the huge Nidoking inside. He grinned up at the giant purple beast and patted him on the back. "Alright Roy, let's get to work."

While loading the truck, neither of them noticed the small girl approach the truck with a Cyndaquil clutched tightly to her chest. Amari could feel herself shaking and Magnar was letting out small squeaks when she held him too tightly. The crushing feeling her chest was starting to return and breathing was becoming much harder when she saw the large Nidoking loading the back of the truck with crates. She closed her eyes and tried to calm the racing of her heart. Magnar reared up and gave her cheek a comforting lick which made her giggle.

Burgand looked over to see a young girl with a mane of curly hair and the tiny Cyndaquil in her arms. She noticed him looking at her and offered a shy smile. He raised a hand in greeting and withdrew Roy when the last crate was loaded. He placed the pokéball back on his belt and walked over towards her. He gave her a smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hi there," he said, his smile growing. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Um," Amari blinked up at the man before her, taking in his warm dark eyes and tan complexion. He lacked the certain rough look she thought all ranchers would have with his slight frame. She took in a deep breath and returned the smile. "Yes, well…um, I saw a flyer advertising your ranch. And, well, I was wondering if I could maybe check the place out?"

Burgand gave Amari a once-over, completely missing the way her face was too pale and her breathing was shallow. His smile grew even further as he eagerly nodded. It had been awhile since the ranch had had any visitors.

"I sure can," he said leading her towards his truck. "Hop in, I'll give you a lift."

"Thank you," Amari replied and climbed up into the cab of the truck. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Burgand," he told her as he started up the truck and began the drive home. "And you would be?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," she gave a nervous laugh. "My name is Amari, and this little guy is Magnar. We're from New Bark Town."

"Wow," Burgand said, giving a long whistle. "You two sure are far from home. What's the reason?"

"I just turned 18 about a month ago," she explained. "And I decided that I wanted to go on a journey. So, I talked with Professor Elm and he agreed to give me a pokémon."

"Wait," he interrupted glancing at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "You've just now gotten your pokémon? Don't kids normally get one when they're younger?"

"Well," Amari hesitated wondering what to say next. "I always had health issues since I was little. When I was old enough to get a pokémon, I was in no condition to take care of one. So, I had to wait a few years longer."

Burgand gave a slow nod, and Amari let out a breath and thanked the heavens he bought that story. She wasn't quite sure he would understand if she told him the real reason. The rest of the drive passed by with little being said between Amari and Burgand. He would occasionally ask a few things about Johto, and Amari would politely answer. Otherwise, she sat there trying to calm her racing heart. As they got closer to the ranch, her palms began to sweat and her breathing became more ragged.

Burgand looked over at Amari from the corner of his eye. He frowned when he noticed how pale she was and the slight sheen of sweat covering her skin. He also noticed how her breath was coming out in tiny gasps, as though she was trying to get in enough air. The truck rolled through the main gates of the ranch and up towards a house at the end of the drive. As the truck slowed to a stop, a small heard of Nidorino rushed towards it, jumping up at the doors and licking at the windows. Amari let out a startled cry and jumped towards the middle of the cab bench. Burgand let out a chuckle and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he assured her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "They're just excited to see us."

He opened the door and stepped out of the truck. A few of the Nidorinos ran towards him, jumping up his legs with exhilarated looks on their faces. He laughed and knelt down, allowing them to lick at his face. He smiled up at Amari still inside the truck and spread his arms out wide.

"Welcome to NidoRanch!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Amari was walking through a deep forest as she heard rustling around her. Magnar was by her side, occasionally shivering as he looked back up to Amari with a reassuring squeal. Amari swallowed whatever moisture that was left in her mouth. She heard a rustling behind her._

_"Amari!" A voice cried out, distant from her._

_"Amari!" The voice could be heard again as Amari turned around._

_A wide grin greeted her as she jolted awake with a loud scream._

She was laying on a front patio of a ranch house. Various bird types could be heard off in the forest around her as she felt the cool breeze on her skin. Trying to get an idea of where she was, she looked out in front of the house, and saw Burgand's truck off next to a brown, wooden barn. Amari covered her mouth with a gasp as she heard an older man's voice behind her.

"Oh, looks like you're awake, pretty lady!"

She turned around to see an older man, with a dark tan complexion and a straw hat on. "I didn't think ya were gonna wake up!" The man said, with a somewhat relieved smile on his face.

Amari looked up at the man. "I… What…?" She said, feeling a little dizzy and somewhat nauseated from her dream.

Burgand appeared from around the porch, holding Magnar, who promptly bit his hand as he squirmed to pounce on Amari. She jumped, but when realizing Magnar's intent, she snuggled him with delight.

Burgand did not look amused.

"So, what's your deal? You scared of Nidorinos or somethin' too?"

Amari blinked. "Nidorinos?"

Her mind flashed back to the last thing she could remember.

* * *

_The Nidorino burst into the truck, obviously glad to see another person as it pounced on top of Amari and Magnar, occasionally licking her and nuzzling her, careful not to move its horn onto her. Amari merely sat there, allowing it to happen, her body frozen once again. Burgand yelled into the truck. "Come on, quit foolin' around!" Amari did not move, her eyes were glazed over as if she had been paralyzed by the pokémon. _

_The Nidorino piled out of the truck as Burgand leaned in to see Amari still lifelessly slouching in the seat. Burgand opened the door as Amari tumbled out on the ground. Burgand quickly knelt down beside of her holding the back of her head in his hand as he checked her breathing. _

"_Son of a…," he mumbled under his breath._

* * *

Amari shook her head as she showed signs of regaining her memory. "I… I'm sorry. It was mistake for me to come here." She looked down at the ground as she tried to pet Magnar, who was her only comfort.

"Nonsense, little lady! You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want! Ya know, I once knew a gal from Cerulean. Scared to death of Caterpie. Little teeny tiny Caterpie! Can you believe it? Now Nidorino, those are a fierce pokémon. That horn of theirs…" The man trailed off into the distance as he moved into the house, motioning for the two to follow him.

Burgand let out a deep sigh and tilted his head toward the door, motioning for Amari to go in. He walked beside her as they entered the empty ranch house, which looked much too large for just the two of them. "Ya know your Cyndaquil is scared of fire?"

Amari nodded, with a weak laugh. "We're quite a pair…," she whispered as her cheeks turned to a bright pink.

Burgand put his hand up to his forehead as if nursing a painful headache. "I tried to see if he'd just set a little bit of old brush on fire in the back. He looked confused, and when I pulled out a lighter, I almost lost him for his running off toward the woods."

Burgand and Amari sat down at a dark wooden dining table as the man brought Amari out a cool glass of ice water. "I bet Burgand hasn't even introduced me yet!" He grinned as Amari looked toward Burgand, who was sitting on the far side of the table away from her, and then back to the man, shaking her head.

"The name's Crim. This is my ranch and I'm ol' Burgand's dad." He smiled, whistling to himself, disappearing off into the kitchen.

Burgand sighed as he looked back to Amari. "So you're scared of the pokémon that we keep on this ranch? Why did you even want to come here?"

Amari's face went back into a frown. _He's being so mean! Definitely not like his father._

"I…, I need somewhere to start, you know, to get over it." Amari's frown deepened as she bit her lower lip.

"Well, you're off to a great start so far." Burgand snapped back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Amari felt a tightness in her chest at Burgand's words. She could feel hot tears sting in the back of her eyes, but she blinked them back and took a deep breath. Dr. Wenge had worked with her over the years, coaching her through every type of reaction she might face due to her…disability. Never had she come across someone showing her hostility or anger like Burgand was now. She looked up at him, her hands clenched into tight fists in her lap.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," she told him in a strained voice. "That wasn't something I had planned to happen. When I read the flyer I just assumed that there would be more…tiny pokémon."

"Well I guess you assumed wrong," Burgand spat back. He rubbed at his temples and let out a long sigh. "Why are you scared of Nidorinos anyway?"

"It's not just Nidorinos," she began slowly. Amari closed her eyes for a moment and took another deep breath and looked down at her hands. "It's all pokémon."

"Are you kidding me!" Burgand cried as he gave Amari a disbelieving look. "You do realize that you live in the Pokémon World right? How can anyone be afraid of something that is literally _everywhere_?"

"I don't have to justify my reasons to someone like you!" Amari shouted back. She stood from her seat and reached for her bag and scooped Magnar up into her arms. "Look, I said I was sorry you had to witness that, but if you will excuse me I think I'll just leave."

"But you just got here!" Crim protested as he walked back into the room. He held a large pot in his hands and looked down at it sadly. "At least stay for dinner. This pot of chili is way too big for just me and the boy."

Amari opened her mouth to protest but caught the pleading look in Crim's eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded. She sat back down, as far away from Burgand as she could, and set Magnar on the floor beside her. Crim beamed at her and set the pot of chili on the table. After a quick trip back for bowls and utensils, the trio sat down to a rather tense dinner. Crim seemed oblivious to it all and smiled between his son and their pretty new guest. Amari looked up when she felt his eyes on her and offered a shy smile.

"So, little lady, where ya from?" Crim asked as he spooned more chili into Amari's bowl.

"New Bark Town," she replied politely. "Magnar and I are on our first adventure away from home."

"Wow," Crim said with a broad smile. "You two sure are a long way from home. Well, me and Burgand are sure glad you took the time to come out and visit our humble little ranch."

Burgand snorted into his bowl. Crim looked over at him and frowned. He was about to say something when Amari's PokéGear sounded off. She jumped at the sudden noise and pulled it out from her bag. She frowned at it and read the caller ID. Her face broke out into a bright smile.

"This is so rude but I have to take this," she said as she stood from the table. She walked a few steps away from the table and answered the call. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey there, Sugarcube!" her father said in his usual joyful tone. "Thought I would check up on you, see how you're doing."

"Great!" Amari chirped. Even to her own ears her excitement sounded fake.

"What happened?" her father asked instantly. Amari didn't respond for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Amari Colette you better tell me what happened."

"I went to a ranch," Amari answered. "NidoRanch to be precise. I met the owner's son at the Celadon Market and he gave me a lift here. But, I think I'm going to just head on out here soon."

"NidoRanch," her father said. "I know that place. Let me guess, you got figured out that not all the pokémon there were cute and little."

"Something like that," Amari sighed. "Anyway, I'll rethink my next move and see what sticks."

"Well, why don't you come with me to Mt. Moon?" her father suggested. "I'm conducting some research on Sneasel that have been spotted in the area. You are more than welcome to come along."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. They talked for another moment, setting up a meeting place and Amari ended her call. She looked over at Crim with a sheepish smile and put her PokéGear up. "Sorry about that. When Dad goes on assignments, it's hard to get in touch with him."

"That's alright," Crim said nodding in understanding. "What does your father do for a living?"

"He's a pokémon researcher," she answered as she gathered up her things. "I really hate to do this, eat and run, but I had better get going. It's starting to get dark and I've got a long walk to the nearest PokéCenter."

"You don't have to go anywhere, little lady," Crim said with a shake of his head. Amari squeaked out "I don't?" in unison to Burgand's "She doesn't?" Crim chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Amari and wrapped an arm firmly around her shoulders. "You are more than welcome to stay the night here."

Amari tried to protest as Crim led her further into the house and up the stairs. He took her to a small guest room and smiled down at her. "This is where you can stay for the night."

Amari blinked a few times as Crim showed her where the bathroom was from the guest room and walked away, telling her dessert would be ready when she was settled. She frowned and sat her bag down on the bed. Magnar hopped up on the bed and curled into a tight ball. Soon he was letting out tiny snores and Amari could only smile down at him. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Amari made her way back towards the stairs. A sudden feeling washed over her, the feeling that someone was watching her. A feeling that she had experienced so many years ago.

Amari slowly turned and looked over her shoulder. A couple of doors down, from the dim lighting aided by the hallway lamp, a pair of red eyes peered out at her. She felt her heart stop in her chest as she heard a curious "Ggeeennnn?" come from the room. Her eyes grew wide and her breath quickened as the door opened more and a purple imp-like pokémon waddled out towards her. The Gengar tilted its head to the side as it regarded her with those deep, red eyes. To her immense horror, the Gengar's grin widened as it made its way closer to her. Before it could take another step, Amari let out all the air in her lungs in one blood-curdling scream.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Burgand dashed up the stairs as he followed Amari's cry, he arrived in his own room, with his Gengar, Omber, looking up at him with a disappointed frown as his new houseguest lay in front of him on the floor, once again speechless with terror.

"Come on, now, he ain't that bad." Burgand looked at Amari, then towards Omber who tried to nudge Amari's leg. Amari's eyes looked off into nothingness, as Burgand tried to gently lift her off the ground and gently placed her on his bed. Her breathing slowed as Burgand returned Omber into a pokéball and made certain that she was able to breathe. Several minutes passed before Amari's eyes finally scanned the room and caught Burgand's.

"I…," Amari was interrupted by Burgand.

"You know you're really going to be a handful tomorrow." He looked away and toward his door. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you stay. You're too damn weird."

Amari's eyes started to well up with tears.

"You're staying 'cause my old man is letting you." He said again before standing. "I'll take you up to Mt. Moon, but you're going to be your Dad's problem after that." He walked out of the room, wincing slightly at what he had said to her.

Amari stayed in his room, tears streaming down her cheeks as Magnar hopped up on the bed to nuzzle her. "This was a mistake, Magnar…," she pulled the Cyndaquil close to her as she continued sobbing, despite any further calls from the hallway from Crim inviting her to dessert.

The next morning, Burgand was finishing up some last minute farmwork that Crim had just so happened to find for him to do before they left. Amari had freshened up and filled with a hearty breakfast before Crim caught her at the door.

"Sweetie, you'll have to forgive my son…," Crim placed his hand on Amari's shoulder. "He's not one for empathy, and since he lost his mother, he's been a lot more short-tempered."

Amari looked down, biting her lower lip. "I'll certainly try my best not to tick him off, but I won't cause you any more trouble after I get to my father."

Crim's face wrinkled up into an uncomfortable expression. "You weren't any trouble at all. Regardless of what my son thinks, you're always welcome."

Amari still couldn't bring herself to say much, so she was only able to squeak out a "Thank you." Before nodding and heading over to Burgand's truck and hopping in the passenger's side.

The drive was almost unbearable. Burgand wore a scowl the entire time and didn't speak a word until they had actually passed into Mt. Moon territory.

"So, where's your Dad supposed to be?" Burgand asked almost as if this were an interrogation.

Amari quickly perked up and stuttered out an answer, though not what he was looking for. "I, I… I don't know!"

As they passed over a hill, Amari saw a Charizard flying up in the sky. Burgand's face looked a bit surprised as he could see it moving toward them.

"Son of a Kangaskhan!" Burgand yelled as he pulled off the road, stopping his truck in its tracks as the Charizard landed in front of it.

The Charizard peered inside and huffed out, letting out a roar.

"Calron!" Amari jumped out with glee as she ran up and hugged the Charizard around the neck.

Burgand caught his breath and almost slapped his face with his hands before getting out of his truck. "You're scared of little Nidorino and Gengar, but a Charizard is fine?" He asked.

Calron snorted at him, almost clawing at the young man.

"This is my Dad's pokémon, I've know him since I was born. Which means…," she started before being interrupted.

"SUGARCUBE!" A booming voice could be heard echoing from behind them as a tall, rugged looking man came charging out of the forest who picked Amari up off the ground, spinning her around. Amari's anxiety almost seemed to disappear around him. He looked significantly like Amari, with the exact same eyes and hair. His skin was a bit darker, presumably by working outside like Burgand and Crim.

"And you, my boy, must be the nice young man who works on the NidoRanch. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said, offering the young man his hand. "I'm Alaric."

"You should thank my father, she shouldn't be out in her condition." Burgand snapped.

"Young man…, perhaps we should talk." Alaric's eyes.

Amari's face sank as she almost smacked her father, "Daddy!"

Alaric turned to face his daughter before moving closer to Burgand. "Why don't you follow Calron back to my campsite, Scuro is there waiting for you."

Amari regrettably nodded, "Don't…, don't be mean, Daddy." She walked away with Calron, leaving her father and Burgand alone.

"Now, young man. What was your name again?" Alaric asked.

"Burgand." He replied.

"Burgand, I have some things to discuss with you about my daughter." Alaric put his arm around Burgand as they walked down the dirt road.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Alaric watched Amari disappear into the forest for a moment before turning his attention back to Burgand. He smirked when he saw the slight hesitation and fear in the young man's eyes. With one more look over his shoulder, to make sure Amari was gone, he stopped in his tracks and glared harshly at Burgand.

"Now you listen to me, punk," Alaric growled through gritted teeth. "It isn't Amari's fault that she is the way she is. And I don't like it when jerks like you point out every little flaw she has."

"Well whose fault is it then?" Burgand asked defensively. He furrowed his brow when Alaric's shoulders sagged and an ashamed look crossed his face.

"That would be me," he answered with a sad smile. Alaric sat down on a fallen tree beside the road and motioned for Burgand to sit as well. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh before looking back at Burgand. "Would you believe me if I told you Amari used to be so in love with pokémon that she befriended wild ones?"

"No," Burgand scoffed shaking his head. "There is no way that little thing was never afraid. I mean, do you see the way she acts?"

"Shut up and listen," Alaric snapped and shot Burgand another glare. "When Amari was younger she used to play with these pokémon that lived in the woods by our house. Every minute she could spare was spent in those woods. She told me once she wanted to be a PokéRanger when she grew up. Her mother and I were so proud."

Alaric had a fond smile on his face as he remembered the past, before the incident. His smile slowly faded as he looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He curled them into fists and looked back at Burgand.

"Then Loki came into the picture," he said with a sneer. "It was a Haunter that wandered into town. I should have chased it off as soon as Amari told me. But when she gives you her look, your heart melts and you'll do anything to get her to smile. So, I let her play with that thing. She would wait up every day for him to come out and play with him for hours."

Alaric was clenching his fists so tight, he could feel his fingernails burrowing into his palms. He breathed in deep through his nose and out through his mouth and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had a far off look in his eyes and didn't look back at Burgand.

"Then it happened." He looked over at the young man beside him. "I came home after an assignment to find only my wife waiting for me. It was a Friday which meant that Amari could play with Loki as long as she liked. So for awhile, I sat there with my wife. Then, all hell broke loose. Calron, my Charizard, released himself from his pokéball and took off out of the house."

He paused for a moment and ran a hand back through his hair.

"What was it?" Burgand asked. He would never admit it, but he was on the edge of his seat, waiting to hear what happened next.

"I went after him," Alaric began again. "The whole time I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I chased after Calron into the woods until we found the clearing Amari loved to play in. There, lying in the dirt was my daughter. She was deathly pale and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold."

"What happened?" Burgand asked. He had a feeling of what was going to be said next.

"Standing there over my daughter was a Gengar. Loki had evolved," Alaric said placing his face in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment before continuing. "From what I could tell it was using Dream Eater on her, or it had been. Calron immediately attacked the monster and sent it running. We got Amari back to the house and called for the doctor. She didn't wake up for three months. We almost lost her."

"That's why she's scare of pokémon?" Burgand asked. A feeling of shame washed over him as he thought back to how he treated the girl. _No wonder she was so scared of Omber_.

Alaric nodded and let out another sigh. "The nightmares started not long after that. She became frightened at the smallest sound. Going outside caused major panic attacks and she could barely stand to be around her mother's pokémon. The only exceptions were Calron, who saved her life, and Scuro, a Houndoom I've had longer than she's been alive. People call her a freak because of that. But it wasn't her fault. I should have protected her better. I shouldn't have let this happen in the first place."

Burgand sat there, feeling a bit awkward and ashamed. He looked over at Alaric to see the same eyes Amari had looking back at him.

"Why is she doing this then?" he asked. "Why is she out here when the best thing is for her to stay at home, where it's safe?"

"Because of people like you," Amari answered from behind him. Both Alaric and Burgand whipped around to see her standing there, Calron on one side of her and a wicked looking Houndoom on the other. Magnar was held tightly to her chest, snoozing away happily in his trainer's arms. "I don't want to be labeled a freak all my life. And I don't want to be pitied either. So you can stop looking at me like that."

Burgand wiped the look of pity off of his face. Amari shot a glare in her father's direction and turned her chin up slightly. Alaric gave his daughter a bright smile and jumped up from his seat. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He looked back over at Burgand and dropped the smile.

"Thank you for bringing her here," he said to the young man with a nod. "Now, I have got to get back to work."

"What is it you do exactly?" Burgand asked before he could stop himself.

Alaric's smile slowly returned and he looked down at Amari. She had a frown on her face and sighed. She rolled her eyes and gave a small nod. Alaric looked back at Burgand with the smug look on his face.

"Well," he said, "why don't you come with us and find out."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Burgand watched as Amari walked beside Scuro, reaching over on occasion to give the Houndoom a scratch behind the ear. She would laugh when the Houndoom gave her fingers a lick in response. Alaric glanced over at Burgand and chuckled under his breath.

"You know Amari won't forgive you for treating her so badly," he said low enough to where only Burgand could hear. "That girl knows how to hold a grudge."

"I don't blame her," Burgand answered. "I wouldn't forgive me if I were her."

"Well soon it won't matter," Alaric said a bit harshly. "I'll give you a hot meal as thanks for bringing her here, but then I want you gone."

Amari glanced over her shoulder then and gave her father a weak glare. He only smiled and slapped Burgand on the back and walked on ahead of them. Amari went to follow, but Calron placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Wait right there, Sugarcube," her father called back over his shoulder. "I gotta go make sure everyone is in their pokéballs."

Amari nodded and stood there patiently, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. Even though they were her father's pokémon, Amari could only stand Calron and Scuro. She couldn't even be around her mother's pokémon, and one of them was just a little Poliwag. She looked back at Burgand and gave him a sheepish smile. He stared blankly back at her.

"Listen," she started pausing to find the right words. "I really am sorry for not saying anything about my…condition. It's just…I wanted a fresh start somewhere. I needed to go somewhere new, where no one knew me or what was wrong with me. And I should have been more forward with you. I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"You don't have to apologize," Burgand said quickly. "I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. You had your reasons for not telling me and I should have respected that."

Amari just nodded then, not sure what to say next. She looked over towards her father's camp when she heard a sharp whistle signaling them to come on. She led the way and looked around from the large table set up and littered with books and papers to the tent on the other side of the camp. Alaric was digging around a trunk by the table, mumbling to himself with a frown on his face. Amari and Burgand sat down around the small campfire. Magnar looked at the flames warily and snuggled himself closer to Amari. Alaric let out a loud yell and pulled out a large leather book. He looked triumphantly over at them and brought over the book. He sat down next to Amari and gently placed the book in his lap.

"You asked me what it is I research," Alaric said looking over at Burgand. "On the side I study the migration patterns of pokémon, trying to figure out why only certain pokémon travel between different regions."

"Well that sounds interesting," Burgand responded politely. He was on thin ice with Alaric and wasn't about to make matters worse by insulting the man's profession.

"However," Alaric said opening the book and turning it towards Burgand. "This is my true passion."

Burgand leaned forward to see a hand-painted illustration of a large golden bird with a rainbow of colors on its wings. He looked over at Amari to see her giving him a warning look and back at Alaric. The man's eyes were lit up and a smile was creeping across his face. Burgand looked back at the picture and knitted his brows together as he stared at the bird.

"It's Ho-Oh," Amari finally told him with a sigh. "That is the great legendary pokémon of Johto. This book was written and illustrated by my ancestors on Dad's side. It's been passed down from generation to generation."

"Oh," Burgand said looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, here in Kanto we don't have as rich a history as Johto. I do know a little bit about the birds here though. I think one's called Zappado…"

Burgand trailed off when he heard Amari giggle. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter and gave Burgand an amused look. Alaric sighed and shook his head, giving the young man a look of pity.

"This is exactly why I've tried to get the Kanto Historical Society on board with legend restoration," he mumbled with a shake of his head and turned his attention back to the book. Carefully, he turned the pages slowly until he came to an illustration of Ho-Oh perched on top of a tower. "This is the legend of Brass Tower. It's a bit long so get comfortable now and hold all questions until the end."

Burgand frowned a little and looked down at the pages. Alaric turned them again and stopped on a picture of the same tower engulfed in flames. Burgand's eyes widened a bit and he leaned forward to get a better look.

"Long ago, the Brass tower stood tall and proud," Alaric began. "However, it caught fire one day after being struck by lightning and burned to the ground. No one was harmed except for three pokémon trapped inside. Sadly, they perished in the fire."

Alaric turned the page to show the smoldering ruins of Brass Tower with Ho-Oh flying high above it. Its wings were spread wide and three spirits were seen floating from the ruins up towards Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh took pity upon the pokémon and revived them, bringing forth the legendary beasts of Johto."

He turned the page again to show a yellow tiger pokémon with a purple mane. "Raikou, the Thunder pokémon, who is rumored to represent the lightning strike that burned the tower." Alaric turned the page again to show a large lion with gray spikes along its back. "Entei, the Volcano pokémon, who represents the flames the destroyed the tower."

Alaric turned the page one more time and showed the image to Burgand. This time it showed a light blue dog with a white diamond pattern on its side and a flowing purple mane. "And finally we have Amari's favorite. Suicune, the Aurora pokémon, who represents the rain that quenched the flames destroying Brass Tower. To this day it is said that these three roam the lands, hopping all over Johto. Very rarely do they show themselves to humans, for they have not forgiven the humans that left them to die in the fire all those years ago."

"You talk as if you've seen them," Burgand said giving Alaric a curious look.

"That's because I have," he replied with a smug smile. "It was Suicune to be exact. He saved Amari from drowning when she was younger."

"In my defense I didn't mean to fall in the lake," Amari said with a pout. "I swear it felt like something pushed me."

Alaric chuckled and ruffled his daughter's curls, laughing harder when she ducked down to avoid his hand. His chuckle died off when a strange sound caught his attention. He glanced around at Amari and Burgand to see if they had heard. Alaric carefully handed the book over to Amari and stood. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I need to go check something out," he told her. He looked over at Burgand and gave him a curt nod. "Thank you for bringing her here. If you're hungry, Calron caught some fish earlier. You two can cook those up. I'll be back in a bit."

Amari watched her father walk off into the forest and looked over at Burgand before looking back down at the book in her lap. She smoothed a hand the leather binding and stared into the fire. Magnar had curled up on the ground by his trainer, a safe distance from the fire of course. Amari opened her mouth a few times and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she found her voice.

"Would you like some lunch before you head back?" she asked Burgand looking up at him. He sat there for a few moments before nodding. Amari then got up and started to gather supplies to cook. All the while she tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Burgand sat in silence as he ate the food that Amari had fixed for them. He felt the tension between them as he took every bite. As he finished the last few bites, he sat his plate down and took a deep breath.

"I don't even know where to start," he began to say, "about how sorry I am."

Amari almost rolled her eyes. "Then don't. I'm the one who can't handle being around these creatures that are everywhere."

Burgand thought for a moment. "I just wish I could make it up to you somehow." He grabbed a pokéball from his belt. "You seem to be okay around fire types…, I know it's a longshot, but I have one right here that might help you warm up to strangers' pokémon."

Amari's eyes shot open and she looked at Burgand. "I don't know, Burgand. I think it might be just another disaster and I'll end up being more of a burden to you."

"Nonsense." He replied, "If anything, this is all I can do to try and make up for the huge jerk I was." He waited for Amari to give a reluctant nod before he opened up his pokéball and a Growlithe came out, letting out a howl before looking at Burgand. His tail was wagging furiously as he looked happy to see him.

"This here is Virgil, my Growlithe." Burgand said, before kneeling down with Virgil, letting him lick up the plate of food of what he didn't finish eating. "He's a friendly pokémon that wouldn't hurt a Flygon."

Burgand motioned Virgil over to Amari, who was holding her legs up to her chest with her teeth clenched together tightly. A tiny groan could be heard coming from her.

"Now Virgil, don't you get any closer. Just let her come to you, boy." Virgil sat down in front of Amari, his tail still wagging and his tongue sticking out.

Magnar was the one who made the first move, curiously crawling over to Virgil and giving him a sniff before looking back to Amari with a proud look on his face, as if he had protected her from a ferocious beast.

Amari swallowed and took a deep breath before letting her legs down and slowing starting to reach a hand out to Virgil, who closed his eyes.

"Take your time, he won't move any closer if you don't want him to." Burgand said, standing up and walking towards them, crouching in between Amari and Virgil.

Amari's fingertips barely touched the fur on Virgil before her hand completely engulfed his head and she gently patted him, retracting her hand promptly afterward.

Virgil opened his eyes and barked a "Grow!" before Burgand continued petting his head for a job well done. Amari was breathing much heavier, but looking at her hand and back at the Growlithe. She had grown accustomed to fire types, that this didn't seem as difficult to her. Perhaps that was the reason she was able to choose Magnar to be her partner after all.

Burgand looked back over to her with a broad smile before turning somewhat more somber. "I know it doesn't really make it up to you, but…," he switched his gaze back over to her. "Amari, I…,"

A sudden rustling in the trees could be heard picking up as Amari could have sworn she heard her father's cry for her.

"_Amaaariii!"_

Amari bolted up, interrupting Burgand. "Did… did you hear that?!"

"_Amaaaariiii!"_

"Oh my God!" Amari ran toward the forest, screaming, "Daddy?!"

A piercing screech could be heard, echoing from within the forest. Magnar began to squirm wildly in her arms as he fell out, rolling further into the woods. Amari crouched down to pick him up, but was shoved back by a blurred object with enough force to push her onto her back. Burgand rushed behind her to help her up, but when she sat up, Magnar was nowhere to be seen.

"MAGNAR!" Amari shouted before rushing headfirst into the forest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"AMARI!" Burgand reached out towards the girl, but she was gone before he had a chance to blink. Calron let out a roar and raced towards the trees. Burgand let out a curse and quickly followed, using the flame on Calron's tail as a beacon in the fading light. The Charizard came to a stop and looked around quickly for any sign as to where Amari had gone. He let out a frustrated growl and looked back at Burgand with a helpless look.

"Don't worry," he told the Charizard. "We'll find her. She can't have gotten too far."

Calron blew smoke out of his nostrils and nodded. Together they began searching through the dense forest, calling out Amari's name. Burgand made sure to stay close to Calron. It was growing darker and the bright flame on the Charizard's tail was a comforting light. A twig snapped in the distance and Calron's head turned towards it. Before Burgand could say anything the Charizard took off towards the noise, leaving Burgand in the dark. He reached towards his belt and let out a loud curse when he discovered that his pokémon were back at the camp.

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Burgand stood there in the dark forest trying to figure out what to do next. He heard something move behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes scanned over the shadows surrounding him, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

"Amari?" he called out to the darkness. Silence was his answer. He looked around with a frown and wrapped his arms around himself. Somewhere off to his left he heard a female scream pierce through the dense forest. His head whipped around in that direction. "Amari!"

He took a step towards the scream, but something hit him in the back. He let out a startled cry as he felt something tear through his shirt and rip at his back. He felt blood run down his back from the gashes as he fell to the ground. He tried to roll over but there was a weight on his back, pinning him down. He whimpered as something dug into his skin, creating more slashes. He managed to turn his head to see a Sneasel crouched on his back, its claws stained with his blood. Burgand opened his mouth to call out a warning to Amari and Calron.

The Sneasel quickly covered his mouth with a clawed hand. Burgand shut his eyes tightly against the pain from the tip of its claws piercing through skin. He struggled against the pokémon, trying to buck it off of him, but was failing. The sharp tangy scent of blood was all around him and Burgand felt himself grow dizzy. As his vision began to blacken, he sent out a silent plea for someone to save him.

**X X X**

"MAGNAR!" Amari sobbed out as she stumbled through the trees. It was growing darker and her anxiety was rising with every step she took. Her breath came out in tiny gasps and tears began to form in her eyes. She tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. She laid there and sobbed bitterly for a moment before calming down enough to sit up. Amari looked around the forest and wiped at the tears running down her face. _You have to calm down. Now is not the time to panic. _

Amari took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She got to her feet and looked around. All that surrounded her was the thick foliage of the forest. She couldn't see if any pokémon were around her, but the fear of their possible presence was enough to keep her on edge. She took another shaky breath and slowly walked forward. To her left she heard something rustling in the trees and turned to face it. She stood there looking into the darkness, her heart in her throat.

"Magnar?" she called trying to keep her voice calm and level. She took a cautious step towards the source of the noise, shaking from head to toe. Her foot landed on a twig and snapped it in half. She let out a gasp as something shot out from the trees at her. She let out a scream as something sharp sliced at her shoulder. Hot blood flowed from the gash and she quickly covered the wound with her hand, pressing down hard to try and stop the flow.

Her eyes darted around frantically as she tried to catch her breath. Something flashed by her once again, this time cutting her cheek. She stumbled to the ground, still clutching at her shoulder. Amari looked up in front of her to see a dark green pokémon with one pink ear and sharp claws. It sneered at her, its eyes glinting dangerously in the fading light.

"Sneasel,"she whispered feeling her fear grow. It narrowed its eyes at her as its manic grin grew wider. It let out a mocking "Snneeee…" and stalked closer to her, all the while clicking its claws together. Amari scrambled away from it as fast as she could. She stopped when she felt the rough bark of a tree against her back. Her breathing was fast and her heart was hammering in her chest like a frightened Pidgey. The Sneasel was close enough that she could feel its breath on her. She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered as the Sneasel reached a clawed hand towards her.

"CYNDA!" Amari's eyes snapped open as Magnar leaped out from the trees and tackled the Sneasel to the ground. It let out a surprised squeak as it rolled on the forest floor, a safe distance away from Amari. The girl sat there, watching with bewildered eyes as her Cyndaquil charged towards the Sneasel, letting out a ferocious growl. The Sneasel recovered quickly and slashed at Magnar with its razor sharp claws. "Magnar, look out!"

Amari jumped to her feet and watched with bated breath as Magnar followed her command and dodged the Slash attack. He backed up till he was right in front of her, his teeth bared. Amari clutched at her injured shoulder tightly as she racked her brain for any idea how to get out of this mess. She knew Sneasel was a Dark Ice type which meant it was weak to fighting and fire attacks. She let out a groan and leaned weakly against a tree. _And I have the only fire pokémon in existence afraid of fire._

The Sneasel grinned at them both and began to advance towards them once more. Amari let out a frightened gasp and looked down at Magnar.

"We have to run!" she managed to say. "There is no way we can fight this thing, not now at least."

Magnar looked back at her and shook his head. Amari opened her mouth to say something until she noticed something odd about her Cyndaquil. The spots on his back were starting to glow and smoke was rising out of his nostrils. Her eyes grew wide as flames burst from the Cyndaquil's back, glowing brightly in the darkness surrounding them. She stood dumbfounded as Magnar opened his jaw and shot out a jet of flames. The Sneasel had no time to react before it was engulfed in the fiery stream. Magnar closed his mouth, ending the attack.

The Sneasel stood there for a moment, its eyes blank, before it crumbled to the ground. Magnar turned and looked up at Amari, his back still aflame. She stared down at him and blinked a few times before falling to her knees. Magnar inched towards her until he was practically in her lap. The flames on his back had died down, but still glowed and washed them both in warm light. He sniffed at her cheek and gently licked at the blood trickling from the cut. Amari let out a breathless laugh as tears streamed down her face, causing the cut to sting.

"Guess you really don't have arsonphobia," she said beaming proudly down at her Cyndaquil. Magnar gazed up at her, obviously pleased by her pride. She struggled to stand, the scent of blood making her dizzy. Amari shook her head and started back towards the direction of camp. "Come on boy. I have a feeling that wasn't the only Sneasel in the area."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Burgand!" Amari screamed into the forest as she and Magnar wandered back through the dense forest, with the only light coming from Magnar's orange glow on his back. Amari tried to see if she could make out any other shapes in the forest, and was able to see a faint glow that was approaching them quickly. Amari took a deep breath as she stood steadfast, awaiting whatever was coming their way.

"Brace yourself, Magnar," she said standing tall.

The lizard shape of Calron could finally be made out in the darkness and Amari let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness it's just you, Calron!" Amari exclaimed, running toward the now-visible Charizard and wrapped her arms around his long neck. "We're fine, we're fine," she reassured him.

She let go and took a step back. "Have you seen Burgand?"

Calron's eyes grew wide as he remembered abandoning him back in the forest. His concern was blown off by his indifference to him and let out a puff of smoke.

"No don't be like that, Calron," Amari chastised him. "He _was_ a jerk, but-" Amari was cut off by a shrieking sound in the distance reminiscent of the Sneasel they had just encountered, followed by a bright flash of pale blue luminescence off in the distance.

Without a second thought, Amari rushed toward the sight of the light, Magnar hot on her heels and Calron not far behind. A Sneasel could be seen rushing past them as if it had encountered its own death. Once they reached the clearing, a large creature appeared who eclipsed the source of the light. The large shadow was in front of them and once Amari drew close, the creature seemed to vanish into thin air. What Amari saw caused a deep pit to form in her stomach and she lost all the breath in her lungs as she struggled for air. Amari approached the clearing only to see Burgand, lying face down on the ground, unconscious.

"B-Bur…" She tried to speak but she couldn't manage to find any kind of breath as she continued to gasp, heaving over and over as she fell to the ground beside Burgand's lifeless body. Virgil was by his side, letting out soft whimpers. Amari shakily reached her hand out to his back, now seemingly covered in gashes that were obscured by his clothes, which were covered by the crimson stain.

"He's breathing," Amari said as she tried to lift his body to no avail. She looked back at Calron who picked him up and carried him on his back as they finally made their way back to the campsite where the smoldering fire was awaiting them. Calron laid Burgand down on the ground as Amari scoured through her father's things for a first-aid kit. Virgil was wildly running around Burgand's body, occasionally letting out a rough bark followed by a whimper.

Amari knelt down beside Burgand, ripping his shirt to expose his back, which didn't seem as heavily scratched as his shirt made it appear. She washed him off with water, applied a bit of ointment, to which Burgand was heard slightly wincing.

"Burgand?" she asked with audible hope in her voice.

Burgand's head slowly turned around as his eye twitched at the medicine she was coating him with. "Where did you…?" Burgand closed his eyes again and laid his head back on the ground, sleeping.

Amari was shocked to see where she had applied the medicine, his scratches had almost vanished. She took a double-take and then started to read the bottle of ointment that she had applied. She picked up his shirt and took a look at the scratch marks on the back, which was almost non-existent, yet his back almost seemed unscathed.

"How in the world…?" Amari muttered, looking at Virgil, who was wagging his tail and licking Burgand's face.

Burgand stirred, and finally pushed himself up off the ground on his arms, still resting and reaching behind him to rub his wounds.

Th…that's it?" Burgand asked. "But I could feel it…_digging_ into my skin. I haven't felt anything that painful before in my life."

"That's all I saw," Amari started to explain as she put away the first-aid kit back into her father's bag. She picked up his shirt, which was still covered in blood and showed it to him. "But this is what came off of you."

"That can't be," Burgand's eyes widened as he insisted. "There's no way I should be this fine. That Sneasel…"

"That Sneasel was gone by the time we got there," Amari interrupted. "I saw…something else."


End file.
